That's Life
by Usernames.Are.Silly
Summary: Bella and Alice have been friends for 10 years, they're heading off to college and fun ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys firstly I am so sorry to any of you who were reading just friends I will finish it I'm just trying to find a way to finish it up quickly because well I know no one really wants to know so I won't bore you with the details, suffice to say I won't be writing anymore than the chapter that I'm half way through. I explained on my profile so anyone who wants to know can go check out the full story there. **

**Secondly, I don't know how many of you will enjoy this but it's just something I came up with at work and couldn't get outta my mind I know exactly where it's going and hopefully I'll have it completed before I go into second year. I'd love some feedback before I go start typing it all up.**

**And thirdly, I don't own Twilight, any of the characters except Kelly, she amuses me so much... , Barbie Girl, or anything else recognisable. I do however have a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer...**

**And now on with the story. **

***

Chapter One

Barbie Girl

It's official, I Bella Swan, student of English Literature and lover of books has left the small town of Forks, Washington. I know deep down I should be upset to be leaving my home town but I just can't find it in myself to be. I also know there's no chance I won't be back, my dad Charlie wouldn't have left me leave if I hadn't promised regular visits, well he may have I'm moving in with my best friend (who just so happens to have Charlie wrapped around her little finger, it's a lucky coincidence really).

Alice Cullen, pixie and fashion lover moved to Forks when we were 8 years old. Her dad Carlisle got a job in the local hospital. That's how I first heard about Alice. On Carlisle's first day in the hospital I, the Klutz Queen added to my already numerous visits to the little hospital and was treated by the fair doctor.

***

"_Hello Bella. My name is Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle."_

"_Hi, Doctor," I mumbled incoherently he was just too pretty to be a doctor._

"_Well what happened here?" he asked taking a look at my chart._

"_Doctor," I began, I'd been in this situation before, "I think I've sprained my right ankle and have a rather nasty looking cut on my left knee. I fell over a branch. It's not much but my Dad brought me. He's a bit of a worry wart when it comes to me." I motioned towards Charlie while I was talking watching him grin as I called him a worry wart._

"_That sounds like it isn't the first time you've been here Miss Swan."_

"_No, Doctor, I'm a bit of a regular. Ask the nurses. But I have a question for you. Why haven't I seen you before?"_

"_I've just moved here with my wife Esme and my daughter Alice, she's the same age as you. Always bouncing around the place, full of life. She's gotten herself into similar situations too. I'm sure you two will cross paths tomorrow, she's starting at Forks Elementary."_

***

My face must have lit up then because my class was so small and unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your outlook) the class was made up of mostly boys except for me and one other girl. Now I would never and still don't consider myself very girly but with my track record I didn't play pots for fear of causing myself or someone else a serious energy but Kelly did. She climbed trees and could throw a ball further and harder than most of the boys. This made the prospect of having a new girl in the class exceptionally exciting. Hopefully I would no longer have to spend my recess with my nose in a book under the huge tree in the playground. The next day as I was hobbling into school on crutches, a little dark haired girl came bounding up to me, declaring that we would be best friends. And that as they say is history. We've been friends ever since. Eleven years this March. That's longer than some marriages last.

***

The music playing in the cab of my car changed drastically I had been listening to Muse's "Black holes and revelations" but that's the beauty of shuffle. I laughed as I realised what song it had changed to. Alice and I had recorded ourselves singing "Barbie Girl" one night after a lot of Ben and Jerry's and a bad break up.

Alice and Mike had been together for almost a year but when we found him pressed up against the lockers by Kelly, who was in my opinion eating his face Alice quickly broke it off. The song has since been dedicated to Kelly who has come out declaring to everyone that it was Mike who turned her. Mike has been following Alice around grovelling in private and trying to reclaim his manliness in public. His failed attempts in my opinion make him look like a lost puppy and have proved futile. Unfortunately he believes he's still in with a chance. The song remains as a reminder that Alice was lucky one more kiss and Mike might have turned her too.

***

I followed the directions Alice had given me exactly but I still thought I had gone wrong when I pulled up to the building, the only reason I was sure I hadn't was because Alice was outside jumping up and down yelling surprise. Surprise was bloody right I thought actually have to literally have to push my jaw up I had gotten that much of a shock. Alice had been given this apartment as a graduation gift by her parents. When she found out I had been planning on staying in the college dorms she slapped me on the back of the head telling me I was an awful friend to even consider letting her live on her own in a strange city. She had assumed I would be moving in with her and I was only too happy not to have to live with a complete stranger. I stopped the truck and the little pixie jumped in.

"Oh my God Bella! This is it, we're officially adults."

"Alice sush! That's scary."

"I know, oh go left here, your car space is right next to mine."

"Cool. So what's the apartment like?" Unfortunately I had yet to see the apartment because I had to visit my mom Renee during the summer break when Alice came up to see it. She assured me I'd love it and I trusted her judgement. She was never wrong. Since then it's been work, work and more work trying to make sure I have enough money to live with Alice. Seriously that girl can shop.

"You'll love it. All your boxes made it here in one piece they're in your room or the living area depending on what was written on them."

"Thanks so much Alice."

"No worries, I didn't do the heavy lifting at all. I have people for that," she said with a wave of her hand. I burst out laughing but she was being serious. "Seriously though Bella, there was this huge guy, pure muscle I'd say about twice my height, Sam I think his name was he tried to lift the box with your books in it, I thought his head was about to explode it went so red. If it had been a cartoon there would have been steam coming outta his ears! Oh here on the right. Mind my baby!"

Alice's baby was a canary yellow Porsche, she loved it almost as much as clothes. ALMOST! I hadn't even taken the keys out of the ignition when Alice leapt from my tuck.

"Quick Bells!" she shouted running towards the white double doors across the parking lot.

"Gimme two minutes I must grab my bags."

I pulled them out of the bed of my truck. I'd sent most of my clothes up with my books and bits 'n' bobs but these were the clothes that I had to put in the laundry and of course my laptop (my baby).

"HURRY UP ISABELLA!"

"Oh you're in for it now Cullen," I shouted running across after Alice, amazed I didn't trip over anything especially my lifetime foe air! Alice was standing outside the elevator jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"I'm guessing you're excited," I said motioning towards the jumping and clapping.

"Look who's talking Miss I want to dress up to get the last book in the Harry Potter Series and took the next day off from work to read it!"

"Hey! I wasn't clapping my hands!"

"That's because you were holding the book actually caressing would be a more accurate term. You didn't take my calls for like 12 hours."

"My God woman I read it as fast as I could but I just had to stop when, well you know the whole thing at the Malfoy Manor I just had to gather myself together. It's so upsetting. And anyway it's time you got over that it was two years ago!"

"That gathering together of yourself took 30 minutes, 30 minutes Bella, we could have been shopping!"

"Alice."

"Yes Bella."

"Did you call the elevator?"

**Ok guys that's it for now. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back...**

**Just the usual everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer if I owned the pack and the Cullen men no guarantee I'd let them out to play. :P**

The first couple of weeks of college passed in a blur I honestly don't remember much of it. It was mostly classes, getting lost and getting to know new people. I had made some friends in my class and so had Alice. Emmett one of the guys in my class and I were very close. His girlfriend Rosalie and he had been together for nearly 2 years. I had a feeling that Rosalie didn't like Emmett having female friends from the way she behaved around us not that she was rude just very cold. I got on well with all the girls in my class there was Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Emily and Leah. There were other guys in the class too but they didn't really talk to us either they thought we were too good for them or we scared them we couldn't work it out.

The weeks all seemed to merge into one until Jessica and I decided it was time to organise a class get together. We had decided the fact that we only knew about half our class was ridiculous. In the end we decided on bowling and back to mine and Alice's for a couple of drinking games. Emily's boyfriend said he'd get us anything we wanted to drink as long as there wasn't too much "girly shit". I was actually doubled over in laughter when Em rang me to tell me. We decided on a Wednesday after the class tutorial that we all had because then we could all head straight to the alley.

***

The day before our planned excursion my whole world was turned upside down. I was late to our lecture because Angela and I had gotten sidetracked in the coffee shop discussing books and people watching. Ok mostly people watching. Honestly I thought I had walked up to the wrong group of people I didn't see anyone but him.

"The one here with the fabulous entrance is Bella." I heard Emmett joke from somewhere to my right.

There was a god amongst men standing in front of me and Emmett probably expected some kind of witty response but all I could do was flip him off. The guy (would someone _**PLEASE**_ tell me his name) ran his hand through his dishevelled hair, it was a coppery colour as far as I could make out in the dim lighting of the hall. He was about 6''2', built but not overly muscular, wearing a worn navy t-shirt that stretched over his chest and just as worn jeans, green eyes that just drew me in even further. His bag was slung over one shoulder which he adjusted slightly before reaching a hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." His voice was warm and inviting.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." I grasped his hand and gasped when I felt a shock.

"Edward, Belly. Time for class." Emmett's voice echoed through the hall. Oh great Emmett disturb us just as I was about to become a little more like Alice and a little less like Bella and of all the things you could have called me – Belly I mean seriously that's how he's going to remember me. The girl who can't form a coherent sentence called Belly! GAH!

I rushed into the class after everyone else only to find the only available seat in front of Emmett and Edward. The space was next to Lauren so I sat down and took out my books. The whole class was a waste of time I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. I spent the whole time trying to sneak glances at Edward. Every time I looked back he seemed to be staring back, he smirked each and every time he caught me looking. I knew it was all a figment of my imagination the professor was standing almost directly in front of me who was I kidding. Well that's what I tried to tell myself it didn't stop me from imaging though. What if he was looking at me? What did it mean? I needed Alice.

_Alice, hot guy in my class, haven't seen him before... xxx_

_Bells, details???xxx_

_Coppery hair, total mess (you know the whole sex hair thing...Probably how it's like that too...:()over the 6ft mark, definitely works out not too much though...maybe a runner or a swimmer, that sorta build... yummy green eyes...xxx_

_I'm guessing you're calling him???:Pxxx_

_OH HELLYEAH!xxx_

_Go for it!xxx_

_Al, I don't think I can...xxx_

_YES you can Miss Swan otherwise you don't know what could have been...xxx_

_True...I'll let you know how it goes...xxx_

_I'll have the sofa warmed up for when you get home...xxx_

My chat with Alice took up the rest of the class thankfully and as I stood up I felt someone tug on the hood of my hoodie. I turned around prepared to pull a face at Emmett and instead I was greeted by a still smirking Edward. We stared, waiting for the other to speak first.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So, do you, um, I dunno wanna go for coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee but if I can swap the coffee for a hot chocolate with cream, I may take you up on that offer Edward."

"Well, Miss Bella you are a girl after my own heart hot chocolate it is."

We talked all the way to the coffee shop that I had left about an hour earlier. I learnt his surname was Masen, he loved music, his favourite band was Muse. I had never felt so comfortable with someone. When we reached the coffee shop we both ordered Edward was ahead of me in the queue and when I went up to pay the girl behind the counter smiled and said it had been taken care of. I turned and saw Edward with both our hot chocolates in his hands. I shook my head as he led me to the only remaining free table. We sat facing each other and carried on our conversation. My phone buzzed in my bag.

"I'm so sorry Edward I thought it was off," I muttered as I turned off my phone.

"No worries, Bella. There's no need to turn it off."

"Yes there is it's rude."  
"Not many girls would turn their phone off on a date."

"So this is a date?"  
"Well if you want it to be."  
"Hmmmm. We'll see how it goes..." I said laughing, "by any chance are you going tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think I am. Now anyway."

"What do you mean now?"

"Well I wasn't going to because I didn't know anyone but now that I do I think I will."

"That's great. And we're having a few drinks at my place afterwards if you want to join us."  
"I'd love to but I don't think my parents would want to come to pick me up."  
"Well everyone else is staying and the apartment is big enough for one more person so it's no trouble."

"I'll think about it...... Ok I've thought about it I'll be there!"

"Edward I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go, Alice and I have plans for tonight so I'd better get going."

"I probably should too my dad's been ringing me for about half an hour he's supposed to be picking me up – my car's in the garage."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was enjoying myself, he can wait."

"I'm glad I didn't bore you."

"You could never do that Bella."

"I'll see you tomorrow so Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I was just about to turn and walk to my apartment when I felt Edward's arms around me and the shock I'd felt earlier returned tenfold. He kissed my cheek before he let me go and I was left standing like a gibbering idiot. I watched him run to the nearest gate to his dad and then I pulled out my phone.

_BELLY WHERE DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO??? EMMETT_

_-Did Sam really see you with some guy in the coffee shop??? Em xxx_

_BELLA what's happening??? xxx_

_ISABELLA details??? xxx_

_Lack of details will result in me eating the B&J... xxx_

_IT'S GONE!!! xxx_

**So there we go chapter 2... Hope ya'll enjoyed it!:):) **


	3. Chapter 3

**If I really owned Twilight would I be writing this nonsense!**

The minute I got in the door I was bombarded with questions from Alice. I eventually got the chance to tell her as much as I could when she decided she needed to breathe. She "awwwed" the whole time and then decided that she had to choose my clothes for bowling.

"Alice I am not wearing a skirt bowling!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'll end up mooning everyone."

"No you won't you'll have underwear on and if you really feel that strongly about it wear leggings!"

"I'm not wearing a skirt, it's supposed to be casual!"

"And this skirt is casual."

"Alice I'll wear my skinny jeans and a clean top and that's it!"

"FINE but if you don't get the guy it's not my fault."

"I'm not trying to get the guy," I lied. Mainly I didn't want to come off as a try hard. I never wore skirts. The only reason I had them was because Alice bullied me into it. I could see where she was coming from but I wasn't in the mood for freezing my ass off.

"LIAR!"

"That may be true but it doesn't matter now so be gone you evil pixie!"

"Night Bells, sweet dreams."

"G'night Al."

***

The next day I spent an hour getting ready I honestly didn't know why I did it. I mean if Edward was interested yesterday when I was in a hoodie and my baggiest jeans surely it wouldn't matter what I wore. Even with that in mind I still took an hour. I was meeting the gang in college for breakfast so after a quick stroll I made it in time for our pre-get together get together. I was shocked to see Edward standing in the group.

"Hope you don't mind Belly but I invited Eddie here."

"What no good morning? And no Emmy I don't mind at all."

I smiled at Edward as we all set off to our favourite breakfast place. Edward fell into step beside me as we walked.

"So Belly, you never text me back last night. Where did you disappear to?"

"Oh I, um..." I didn't know what to say, was I to tell the truth? Lie? GAH!  
"Bella and I went for hot chocolate," Edward smiled at me, "she was talking me into going tonight. She's very persuasive."

"Cool," Emmett ran off after the others.

"I just made an ass of myself again didn't I?"

"Yes, but you're a cute ass."

"EDWARD MASEN was that a compliment?"

"Sorta," he said blushing, "you look nice today by the way."

"Thanks Edward, you don't look too bad yourself." And he didn't he was wearing a similar style t-shirt to the day before in white with a black shirt open over it, he had the same jeans on and his hair in the light of day was closer to bronze than copper. Not that it mattered I still wanted to grab onto it and never let go.

"I hope your dad didn't have a problem with you being late last night."

"As it happens he was running late himself and that's why he was calling."

"That's good so."

***

The day passed rather quickly and before I knew what was happening we were at the bowling alley. The games were brilliant and we decided that for every gutter ball thrown we had to take a shot when we got back to the apartment. Well Emmett decided that who else thought it would be funny to get us drunk. His original plan was to drink at the alley but we vetoed that pointing out that there was a chance that the balls may go flying backwards and hit his family jewels as Rose so eloquently put it. That was the end of that discussion. Edward and I ended up on the same team so in the end I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be. He gave me pointers on throwing and miraculously I only got one gutter ball!

"Take that EMMETT!! I will not be drunk tonight!"

"Ha that's what you say now Bells, but when it's only you and golden boy," he motioned towards Edward "sober you might change your mind."

I laughed and shook my head, "As a matter of fact Edward and I get on fabulously and don't worry we'll take photos of everything you get up to tonight so you'll be able to remember it!"

Emmett gave up then as he realised that there was no way I was going to give up and ran off to catch up with Alice and Rose who were in a heated discussion about the pros and cons of Ugg Boots in the rain. In my opinion there are mostly cons but I'd love to hear the pros! I felt something tugging at my wrist and looked down Edward was trying to take my camera from me.

"There are no pictures of us."

"I don't like having my picture taken."

"Just let me take a couple one silly one just for us and a proper one that you know you'll want to show everyone."

"Fine!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Hold that pose."

Edward ran behind me, wrapped one arm around my waist, rested his head on my shoulder and pointed the camera at us.

"On three, ONE.....TWO.....THREE." As he said three he turned his face slightly and licked my cheek.

"EDWARD!"

"Ok now the nice one," he whispered. Keeping his face in the same position he began counting again.

"One....two.................three"

This time he kissed my cheek as he took the picture, it felt as if my face was on fire where he had kissed me.

"So it wasn't as bad as you thought now was it?"

"Well except for the fact that I've discovered you're a dog!"

"Hey! I'm so not a dog. They smell! And I know for a fact that I do not smell."

"Whatever you say Edward." He tightened the arm that was still around me.

"You'll have to give me copies of both. I'm sure that there'll be plenty more to add to it!"

"We should catch up with the others."

"Yeah we should." He removed his arm from around my waist and I instantly mourned the contact, instead he took my hand and dragged me along.

***

**Ok here's Chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Next chapter drunken Emmett! Oh FUN! And yes I have done the shot for every gutter ball I unfortunately did not have Edward to help me and I can't bowl.:(**


End file.
